


Not enough.

by NoodlesDoodles1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlesDoodles1/pseuds/NoodlesDoodles1
Summary: He'd seen so much. He'd been in so much. He'd caused so much.If he had not betrayed his fellow revolutionists way back when, would this have all happened?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooo Eret!! I don't watch a lot of Eret but I love his character and I think it's very cool. Here is a little ramble piece I wrote when stressed and kinda liked. Think of it as a bit of an AU lol  
> Also I have used solely he/him pronouns for Eret in this, but that is not me trying to invalidate them!! :)  
> Thank you for reading, sorry if it is a bit rambley, but eh  
> I don't like the start as much as the rest lol oops
> 
> T/W: Swearing, angsty

The castle was so empty.

So quiet, so cold, so devoid of it all.

All that sat in it was a throne and a large painting.

_That fucking painting._

Eret’s eyes burned into the image, displaying him and a few select members of the whole land, laughing as they stood together for the photo.

Niki and Puffy had their arms around each other, Puffy trying to reach up and place her hand on Eret’s shoulder, whilst Hbomb stood relaxed in the corner, arms crossed serenely. Fundy was rested in front of Eret, beaming with joy. There was an accidental cameo from Bad as he was pictured in the background, distracted by something or other.

He remembered this day.

It was initially going to be merely his knights and his soon to be adopted son, but Puffy had brought Niki along and Eret had not the heart to say otherwise.

The photo, though pleasant in nature, only made guilt bubble up in his stomach. He felt sick staring it.

Eret knew he did not deserve them. Not a single one. They were too good. He was too bad of a person. Swallowing, he unsheathed his sword and raised it up in the air. The image burned in his mind, their ecstatic smiles unbearable to even glance at. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands shaking as he tried to steady his weapon.

With a sudden shout, he stabbed his blade into the painting, ripping the canvas in half as he pulled his weapon down. Tears brimmed in his eyes as the paper peeled away from structure and fell limp to the ground, leaving a hole in the painting right where he once sat grinning. He fell to his knees, sword clattering down with him. The noise echoed in his ears.

Wiping his cheeks free of tears, he sighed.

_What the fuck was he doing?_

Eret lifted his eyes from the ground.

He had all these riches, incredible power at the tips of his very fingers, people who were willing to serve him until the end of time itself, people who actually loved him. 

But it was not enough.

It was not enough to fill the emptiness, or to stop the void growing rapidly inside of his mind, swallowing his thoughts whole, and decaying his emotions. It was not enough to ease the numbness he had developed for it all, it was not enough to restore who he used to be. It was not enough to save him. He had tried to save others, but who was going to save him?

It was not enough.

It would never be enough.

Eret, the first traitor, they all said, eyes glaring like daggers. His name was not hailed as that of a King’s, but rather as that of a defector. He took his crown off of his head and stared. The rainbow jewels reflected his face, hung with a look of melancholy, eyes decorated with dark shadows.

He was tired.

He placed the crown on his throne, and took a step back, cape dragging along the floor behind him as he did so. This castle… it was built lovingly, with the hope that it'd be host to great balls and feasts galore, where all conflict would cease, and everyone would finally come together. Where each faction would put down their borders to be at peace. Even if it was just for a day.

He failed.

Eret swallowed, dropping his cape from his shoulders. His frilled blouse hung loosely on his figure, tucked into his trousers. He always took pride in his appearance, being the king. But as time passed, he had grown to consider that he might not be deserving of such a title.

He'd seen so much. He'd been in so much. He'd caused so much.

If he had not betrayed his fellow revolutionists way back when, would this have all happened?

Could he have saved someone?

Would Wilbur still be here, arms wrapped around Tommy's shoulders, tankard of frothy beer to the sky as he sung drunkenly in the night? Would Fundy and Tubbo still be sat together playing chess, trying to outsmart each other with each move? Would Niki still be sat brushing Tubbo's scruffy hair as he played, her gentle voice providing melodic harmonies to Wilbur and Tommy's rambunctious singing? And would Jack still be whispering quiet jokes into Fundy's ear, trying to sway the game in Tubbo's favour?

He did not know.

But Eret knew he wanted to try to understand. He had tried to fix this mess, but there was always one puzzle piece missing – something he had not anticipated, a person or an event showing up out of the blue. It seemed impossible to revive Wilbur. Dream was a manipulative liar, and Eret had no trust left in him. He was disgusted by the masked man’s lingering presence in his mind. To think he had once been on that man’s side. It made him sick.

That is why he turned to other means. This story was not over yet. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Eret cleared his throat as he heard footsteps echo towards him. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Karl. You're finally here."


End file.
